It is sometimes desirable to automate the process of collecting objects into a collector, such as a container. Such automation typically reduces costs and improves the efficiency of the collection process. However, with conventional methods of collecting objects into a collector, it can be difficult for objects to be arranged in the collector according to a desired pattern, thereby requiring human intervention to arrange the objects. Such human intervention can undesirably reduce the efficiency of collecting the objects. Accordingly, an improved device and methods for collecting objects into a collector would be desirable
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.